When Two Wars Collide
by MoonWatersLight
Summary: Harry and Voldemort are dead, the wizarding world is at war, and Hermione and Luna are sent to Camp Half-Blood for a break from the war when they find out they're demigods. But when they arrive at Camp Half-Blood they're at war too. What happens when the two wars collide? Kinda sucky summary, story hopefully gets better, I'm new at this. Hr/NdiA, and LL/CS. T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story and I'm very excited! By the way since it's my first story it also means I am very bad with grammar. Sorry, I'm still trying my best though! **

War… is brutal… cruel… terrifying… and painful in more ways than one. That is what I remember. That is what I learned. The battle against Voldemort may have been won, but the war was far from over. That night, that battle, we lost many… family, friends, and my best friend, the boy who lived. I should have known he was going to die along with Voldemort. 'Neither shall live while the other survives.' The prophecy said. I should have done something, but there was nothing I could do. I still remember that day.

*BATTLE OF HOGWARTS*

_I ran through the crowd of death eaters and Hogwarts students fighting and searching for my friends, if they were still alive. I ducked and weaved, shooting spells at any death eater I saw, and getting hit with some myself. I was tired, cut, bruised, and in pain from it all, but I ignored it and kept running. '_Constant vigilance' _I repeated in my head. I kept fighting and searching until I saw something that made my blood run cold._

_ Harry and Voldemort were right smack in the middle of the raging war, fighting for blood and death. I made my way to the middle and watched as they both screamed a different spell toward each other; "Avada Kedavra!" came Voldemort's cold voice the same time Harry said, "Expelliarmus!" _

_All of a sudden everything was a blinding red and green light before it returned back to normal._

_"NO!" I screamed as I ran to them, the dead form of Voldemort, and the dying form of Harry James Potter._

_"Harry!" I screamed as I ran to him, "Harry, please be okay. Please!" I took out my wand to try and help him in any way, but his hand stopped me before I could do anything. _

_" 'Mione, there's nothing you can do. I defeated him. It's going to be alright." He spoke weakly as his eyes were getting heavier and heavier._

_"Harry, you can't die on me! Think about Ron! Think about Ginny! You love each other! You're supposed to stay together! You promised her! Not just her, everyone!" I said, tears streaming down my face._

_"I know, but my time has come and I have to go." _

_"HARRY!" Ginny screamed from close by before she was there right beside Harry and me._

_"Ginny." Harry smiled weakly, "it's all right."_

_"No it's not! Hermione's right! You can't just leave me! What am I going to do without you by my side in the war?" Ginny was sobbing so hard that I could barely make out her heartbroken words._

_"It should be over. Voldemort, he's gone." Harry said with weak confusion._

_"He is, but his death eaters disappeared the moment you defeated him. They won't give up. This was only the first battle with many to come." Ron said coming over to kneel beside his best friend like the rest of us, tears flowing down his face._

_I've never seen Harry look so defeated and tired._

_"There's nothing I can do now, it's up to you. All of you." Harry said in a raspy voice, it was close to his end._

_"Harry." Ginny said, her sobs sounding so painful it hurt to hear it._

_"Ginny, I love you. Always have and always will. I'll wait for you to come, even if it takes forever. We will meet again, don't forget…" Harry said with his last breath as his eyes closed for good._

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

_ "Hermione!"_ Luna said in a sharp voice, breaking me out of my little reverie. I gave my head a quick shake and looked at her. According to her annoyed expression she's been calling my name for a while now.

"What?" I said.

"We're here." Luna no longer had that dreamy voice that used to annoy me; she no longer talked about the silly, made up creatures. Instead it was replaced with a stranger's voice that sounded guarded, and full of hidden pain, but that's just war.

I nodded and got out of the car with my trusty old beaded bag, and walked to the hill. I stood there and Luna came to stand by my side, like always, and I started to get lost in my thoughts once again.

After the battle, and all the surviving death eaters disappeared without a trace, and we found out who all died. Molly and Arthur Weasley died fighting Bellatrix, Arthur shielding his wife from the horrible woman, and Molly trying to avenge her husband, but was too weak from grief to fight well enough to defeat her and died beside her love. Remus and Tonks died in the same position, but from fighting Dolohov. Fred died in his twin's arms after a fatal explosion happened where he was standing. Colin Creevey died pushing a surprised 6th year girl out of the way of a killing curse, who never new until that day his love for her.

There are more, but all those deaths were painful for her to remember. After Harry died we had a small funeral for him and the rest who died in the war, but we still didn't have enough time to grieve. Death eaters were on the move, spreading the war to the whole wizarding world until all was in ruins, where no one was safe.

The order of the Phoenix stayed strong, collecting more members, and fighting against the death eaters every day. Luna and I became friends ever since we both survived a mission we were assigned. We've been together ever since. Ginny died on the first mission, and we were sad but happy she was with her Harry once more.

It was after the 5th battle that everyone started to change. Like many others Luna and I changed, but not like them. We may fight, but we remember why we fought, for our loved ones who were still alive and a better future. They all fought for revenge and blood, and to this day I wonder if they are any better than the death eaters. Then I remember that they still fight for the light, brutally, but still.

Recently, Luna and I found out some surprising news. It came in a letter telling us of Greek gods and their half-god children. Apparently, we were one of them, and were invited to a camp called Camp Half-Blood to train to protect ourselves, though I doubt we needed it.

We showed the order and refused when they said we should go. I was surprised that they would believe the letter so quickly until they checked it with a very useful spell to tell whether it was meant for evil purposes. We kept on refusing when they told us to go, and was hurt they wanted us gone so badly, but when I voiced my thoughts they just laughed.

" 'Mione, we just think it would be best for you to take a break." Ron said smiling at me, well trying to, it's like no one knew how to smile anymore, even myself.

"But we want to fight!" I protested. I may not be full of blood lust, but no way was I going to leave them to fight while I took a vacation. Luna nodded vigorously by my side in agreement.

" 'Mione," He sighed, "you two deserve this. You two have gone on every mission that has been assigned and lived. We didn't know how to reward you so this is how we will." He walked up to me and gave me a hug.

We finally gave in after that. On one condition though, they had warn us if any battles were about to begin, and if anyone died. They may have changed, but they were still the same people we love and care about, and we knew it was the same for them. I once again awoke from my thoughts when Luna spoke.

"Ready?" she asked softly. I nodded my head and we started up the hill.

**Yay! done with first chapter! I didn't really like it, but I hope I'll get the hang of it soon. I'm still not really sure about the story and want to know if you think I should continue it. If you think I should continue then I want at least 5 reviews! Once I get 5 reviews I'll start the next chapter and update as soon as possible! Flames are welcome, and laughed at! **

**Bye! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

We finally got to the top of the hill where a big, tall pine tree stood, with a… _dragon _wrapped around it_._ Luna , and I staggered back a couple steps in surprise before brandishing our wands, getting into attack mode. The dragon seemed to notice us, and let out a deafening roar. Just as we were going to attack teenagers suddenly came running toward us, their weapons of swords, bows and arrows, and many more, already out. They surrounded us and we quickly went back, all ready to go into battle as always. They looked amused when all we held up was sticks, but one of them released their arrow and I deflected it to the dragon, who roared in anger when it embedded itself into his stomach. Seeing that we were an actual threat, they once again got into their battle stances.

"WAIT!" shouted a commanding voice, and a centaur walked in front of the teenagers toward us. The teenagers seemed to relax, but we stayed in our positions and pointed our wands at him threateningly when he came too close for our comfort, which was about 6 feet away. We didn't think he looked like a real threat, but rule #2: _Never _underestimate the enemy. Many of the teenagers tensed at our actions, especially a stocky looking blonde girl, but the centaur only stopped and raised his hands in surrender.

"I assume you two are Hermione and Luna." He said in a calming voice, and we reluctantly nodded our heads cautiously.

"I'm Chiron, and welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Now, if you would be so kind to lower your wands…" he said carefully. We did as he asked and he lowered his hands and seemed to be less tense than he was before.

"How do you know our names?" Luna asked suspiciously.

"The gods told me that you were coming." He answered. Luna and I shared a quick glance and decided to trust him; we had the upper hand anyway. But that didn't mean we weren't going to stay on our guard.

"I assume you know were witches?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm well aware." He answered.

"You're witches?" someone in the swarm of teenagers said.

"Yes, we are, but right now we won't answer any of your questions, so don't even think about it." Luna said.

Everyone went 'AWWW…' and just stood there, probably waiting for some kind of order.

"Seriously, were not going to answer any of your questions, now scram!" I yelled, and they all, except for one, dispersed like cockroaches.

I looked at the person still there, and to my displeasure, it was the stocky looking blonde girl. I was going to have problems with this one, I could just tell.

"Chiron, do you trust them? They could be spies or something!" she all but screamed.

"Chiron, can we talk to you in private?" Luna asked politely.

"Of course," he said to Luna before turning back to the other blonde." And yes. I do trust them. The gods said that they would be coming, and I trust that they wouldn't send spies to their camp." He told her. The look on her face was hilarious! If it wasn't for the war I wouldn't have been able to keep a straight face. My old self would have busted up laughing. It was easy not to smile or laugh now, I rarely ever did.

We followed Chiron, passing by a forest, cabins, and what looked like training areas from what I knew, until we got to a building. It looked a little like one of those main cabins where the main councilor's office would be when you went camping. We entered it into an office, I think I was right.

"What is it?" he asked.

Luna looked at me, checking to see if I trusted him enough to tell him this. I gave her a curt nod and she looked back at Chiron.

"You see, the wizarding world is at war. The only reason we came here is because the order told us to take a break from the war, and the gods sent us a letter, telling us what we were." She explained.

"The order?" he asked.

We looked at each other knowing that we'd have to start from the beginning of it all for him to truly understand, and that's exactly how we spent the afternoon. We were there for hours, explaining as much as we could on what happened to our world and how it all came to ruins. By the time we finished it was dark out. Just as we were leaving one of the teen-… _campers, _(Chiron wanted us to call them that instead of 'the teenagers') was running toward us.

"Chiron, they found them!" he yelled.

Chiron nodded and galloped past the training area, and into the forest. (And _maybe,_ he might have told us a couple things about the camp. Not much but, just enough to the point that we know where everything was, and what to do at dinner.)

We followed him, easily keeping up, until we saw, not only the campers, but a boy with green eyes, a girl with grey eyes, a Cyclops, and a satyr. I felt a pain in my chest when I saw the boy; he looked a bit like Harry. I shot a glance at Luna, and by her expression, she saw it too.

"Are you guys okay?" Chiron asked in nothing but pure concern.

"Where have you been?" I looked to see whose bossy voice it was, and made a face when I saw that it was the same blonde girl from earlier.

"Yeah we're fine Chiron," reassured the Harry look alike. "And what are you talking about Clarisse?" the green eyed boy asked in confusion. "We were only gone for 30 minutes." Clarisse. So that's her name. I still prefer to call her 'the blond'.

"Percy, you guys have been gone since yesterday." Chiron said.

They all looked shocked at this revelation, and looked at one another.

"Wait a second, why were you gone so long anyway?" asked Clarisse, also known as 'the blonde'.

"We fell down a hole." The grey-eyed girl said.

"_All _of you?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, Percy and I fell first, but I guess Tyson and Grover heard and looked for us before falling down on top of us." Grey eyes said with a wince. I'd wince too, the satyr didn't look heavy, but it was the Cyclops I was worried about.

"What did you fall in?" Chiron asked.

"It looked kind of like a tunnel." Said the green- eyed boy. "We would have been out sooner, but Annabeth wanted to check it out." Then the blonde let out a gasp.

"You found it, didn't you?" she asked seriously.

Annabeth bit her lip and nodded. Many campers started asking questions at once, and Chiron silenced them. I couldn't blame them though; it felt like they were keeping something from us.

"Tonight is not the right time, and this is not the right place." He stared at the boulders like they were a real big threat. Oh yeah, there was definitely something up.

"All of you, back to your cabins, and get some sleep." He ordered. There were many complaints, but they still went back to their cabins regardless.

Speaking of cabins… "Chiron, where will Luna and I sleep?" I asked.

"Oh, Hermione and Luna are new here. Hermione, Luna, this is Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, and Grover." He introduced.

We both just gave them a curt nod in hello. We didn't really meet them, we just watched from the side, and the moment my eyes met green I felt a weird shock. He looked just as confused as me until he gasped, looking above my head. I looked around, they all were. I looked up just as a green, three tipped trident disappeared. There was, all of a sudden, another round of gasps as they looked above Luna's head now. Right there was a brown owl hologram that began to fade, but Luna already saw it. Out of all of our experiences, from fighting trolls, and dementors to fighting in the war, this was probably one of the weirdest.

"All hail Hermione and Luna, daughter of Poseidon, and daughter of Athena." Chiron's said sounding defeated, but why?


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry! I know I told most of you in a PM that I would update on Sunday or Monday but, something happened to my computer so I had to wait. So, on Monday it was fine and I typed as much as I could and stayed up quite a while but, I didn't finish and just thought 'I'll finish it later' but then school just caught up on me! So today I had enough time to write this chapter and ****_finally _****finished it. And hopefully this chapter is long enough to make it up to you! Please say it is! I updated at 2:34 in the morning trying to get this done for you guys!**

**Now that that's done, just to clear things up, this does take place in 'Battle of the Labyrinth' with some changes. I also noticed that I totally forgot the disclaimer! I freaked out when I noticed this so…**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I, MoonWatersLight, do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Sad, I know. :'(**

**Now… onto the story! :D**

Chapter 3

_Previously:_

_"Oh, Hermione and Luna are new here. Hermione, Luna, this is Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, and Grover," He introduced._

_We both just gave them a curt nod in hello. We didn't really meet them, we just witched from the side, and the moment my eyes met green I felt a weird shock. He looked just as confused as me until he gasped, looking above my head. I looked around, they all were. I looked up just as a green, three tipped trident disappeared. There was, all of a sudden, another round of gasps as they looked above Luna's head now. Right there was a brown owl hologram that began to fade, but Luna already saw it. Out of all our experiences, from fighting trolls, and dementors to fighting in the war, this was probably one of the weirdest._

_"All hail Hermione and Luna, daughter of Poseidon, and daughter of Athena." Chiron's said sounding defeated, but why?_

*PERCY POV*

We all kneeled before the two girls. We knew why Chiron sounded the way he did, he was worried about the prophecy. Hermione didn't look 13 or 14, and the prophecy called for a child of the big three at age sixteen. What if she was already sixteen? All these questions ran through my head at what seemed like a mile per minute until I felt a slap to the back of my head. I looked around to see that everyone was standing again, and quickly stood up as well. Chiron cleared his throat before speaking.

"Percy, Tyson, will you show Hermione to cabin 3? Annabeth, can you please show Luna cabin 6?" he asked.

"Wait," Hermione said wide eyed, and stiff. "We're not in the same cabin?" Chiron turned to her.

"No, you see, we separate the campers by their god parent, and since you have different god parents, you have different cabins." He explained.

"No." Hermione said coming to Luna's side. "We're not leaving each other."

Chiron looked taken aback, but after a couple minutes he sighed and just nodded.

"I understand why. You both can stay with Percy and Tyson since they have fewer campers… if it's okay with them of course." He added, and turned to Tyson and me for our answer.

"Sure, welcome sister and sister's friend!" Tyson said gleefully. Then Tyson did something that made the two girls react violently, he tried to hug them. Honestly I have no idea where they got the strength to flip him over, but the moment his body came in contact with theirs it all became a blur until he was suddenly on his back with them pointing sticks at him. Tyson looked a little dazed before he slowly got up.

Annabeth quickly pulled out her knife and got into a fighting position that clearly said _'Make one wrong move and I'll kill you before you can even blink.' _Luna and Hermione seemed to know that position, but instead of backing down like I thought they would, they got into different fighting positions that sent the same deadly message. (This was a really bold move. I mean, seriously, you didn't even have to know Annabeth to see that she was in her most dangerous state)

"Hold it!" Chiron commanded, and they both went back to just standing. "Hermione, Luna, I assure you Tyson meant no harm, and Annabeth, they didn't either, they were just a bit startled."

"Chiron, what are they?" asked Annabeth, glaring at them to point that if looks could kill, they'd be six feet under by now.

"They're witches." He said.

"What?" Annabeth asked gob smacked.

"_He said _that we're witches." Hermione coldly answered. Annabeth went back to glaring daggers at them and opened her mouth to speak, but Chiron quickly cut her off bfore anything could be said or done.

"Okay! Tonight has been quite eventful huh?" he asked grinning, probably trying to ease the tension, it wasn't working. Annabeth was glaring at Hermione and Luna, who was returning the favor, Tyson was still looking dazed, trying to comprehend what the heck just happened, and Grover was just staring wide- eyed at everyone, looking as if he wanted to be anywhere but here. Chiron stopped grinning and cleared his throat, and was about to speak before Quintus suddenly walked out of the brush.

"Hey! Sorry I didn't come earlier, I was giving Mrs. O'Leary a bath and had just barely… what happened here?" he asked looking at everyone's expressions.

"WOOF!" barked Mrs. O'Leary, who too appeared out of the brush, and immediately Hermione and Luna pulled out their weapons and got into battle ready positions.

"Hold it," Quintus said as if he's said it millions of times before and stepped in front of Mrs. O'Leary while Hermione and Luna gave him questioning looks. Hmm. I wonder how many other students, besides me, have done the same thing for him to be so tired of it already. "What? I couldn't let you hurt my pet could I?" he said smirking at their shocked faces. I guess as much as he's tired of repeating it the reactions sure as heck don't get old, but who wouldn't react? He has a hell hound for a pet for crying out loud!

"Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, Grover! Thank goodness you're okay! Like I said earlier, sorry, I was giving Mrs. O'Leary a bath and I overheard some campers talking about how we had gotten some new campers and found you guys. So, I came as fast as I could," he explained and turned to Hermione and Luna. "So… witches huh? I can't wait for the next capture the flag! This will definitely be an interesting to watch. Maybe we can have it between Camp Half-Blood and you two! I wonder who would win?" he said all of this with a glint in his eye that made me slightly uneasy. It was the same glint he got when coming up with a 'fun' activity when training us. But at the same time… I was wondering the same thing.

"WOOF!" Mrs. O'Leary seemed to agree too.

"No!" Chiron quickly said, eyeing Annabeth, and Hermione's scary eager expressions; Luna looked as if she had calmed down and was conscentrating on something with her wand in one hand. Hermione gasped and quickly spun around to look at Luna while we all looked at them in confusion. She glared at her as if she was having an argument with her. They stayed like that for minutes until Hermione sighed with a look of exhaustion on her face.

"Fine," She muttered and turned to Chiron. "Chiron, Luna and I are quite tired as it has been a long day, and we would appreciate it if we could be shown to the cabin we will sleep in."

"Of course! Percy, Tyson, please show them to the cabin." He said, probably just relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with Hermione, and Annabeth anymore tonight. He was so relieved that he completely forgot to get me and Tyson's answer for them to stay in our cabin, but if I brought it up I was sure that Hermione and Luna would use their stick thingies to skewer me or something. So, I did the smart thing, and just nodded and Tyson and I led them back to the Poseidon cabin silently. Tyson seemed to be thinking along the same lines because he didn't say one word on the way there. I knew he was now just as scared of our sister and her friend as he was of Grover.

_'Our sister' _I thought. It all hit me like a ton of bricks. '_Our sister… me and Tyson's sister!' _I didn't pay any mind to it until now, and I couldn't help feel shocked now. The word sister repeated in my head as I got ready for bed. I looked at the two girls to see them on their beds with their eyes closed, ready for bed, everything unpacked, and gaped at them, my shock deepening.

"Witches remember?" Hermione said eyes still closed. I opened my mouth to ask her how she knew, but her friend talked before I could.

"Save all questions for tomorrow please. We're pretty tired, and need to sleep." I looked at her to see that she also had her eyes closed.

'How do they do that?' I wondered getting into my bed. I checked on Tyson before going to sleep and saw that he was asleep, but tense. Yeah, he's definitely scared of our sister and her friend. I lied back down on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

*ANNABETH POV*

"Do you really trust them?" I asked Chiron. I mean those witches! Literally. I remember Circe and after she turned Percy into a guinea pig I've never trusted any magical beings like her again. Something could have happened to Percy, and now he has a witch for a sister! I'm really worried about him… in a friendly way of course!

"I do." Chiron said.

"But Chiron!"

"Annabeth," he sighed. "I'm going to tell you something that I'm not supposed to, and you can't tell a single soul." I nodded; I could tell how serious the situation was by his voice.

"You know that Hermione and Luna are witches right?" I nodded. I was really surprised when I found that out, but the two were really on my nerves so my anger substituted for my shock.

"Wizard wars are the bloodiest, most brutal, and saddest, and that's exactly what they are in the middle of right now." He shook his head sadly.

"How can there wars be that bad? We have weapons that can hurt, and kill someone painfully. Their sticks can't do _that _much can they?"

"Their _wands,_ not sticks, have the ability to torture someone into insanity, to kill someone instantly, to slice someone open, all with a simple spell. There's a reason why their wars are the bloodiest, most brutal, and saddest ones out there." I felt bad. No wonder they reacted so violently toward us, they don't know us, and rely on their instincts fully to survive.

"Chiron, why are they here? I mean, they are at war." I asked.

"The Gods sent them a letter explaining everything about their godly side. They showed a secret group of people that rebel against the enemy, and they insisted Hermione and Luna come for a vacation from the war."

"Umm… Chiron, have you told them about our war? What will they do when they find out we're in one too? They're already in a war, and I doubt they'll help us!" I panicked, I felt bad for treating them the way I did without knowing the full story, and as far as I could tell they trusted Chiron. What happens when they find out what he didn't tell them? Will they feel betrayed for him not telling them?

"Annabeth, I'll tell them tomorrow, it just slipped my mind at the moment." He assured, and I nodded feeling better about that matter.

"Chiron, one more question, how will they know if something major happened? Wouldn't they want to know what's happening?" I couldn't help it, curiosity was my nature, and I had _so _many questions.

"The group they are associated with, called 'The Order of the Phoenix', will contact them, and they will immediately ape- appar- use a spell where they transport anywhere they want, and they will fight when help is wanted."

"So, a vacation, only not so much? If they still have to go to battles, and missions then what's the point of the vacation?" this was more than 'one more question' but I don't think Chiron's noticed.

"I asked the same thing, and the girls said that they wanted to fight. They didn't want to take the vacation in the first place, and wanted to be told if anything such as a battle was going on. I'm surprised that they are this well behaved, especially being in this kind of war. Usually people lose their minds, and become blood thirsty for revenge against someone who might've killed a loved one of theirs. Aside from their reflexes to try and hurt anyone who touches them or seems to be a threat, they're fine." Okay, _now _I felt really bad. Who knew that there were wars this bad? To the point where people _actually_ lose their minds? Sure Chris was out of it, but that was the labyrinth, not a war.

"Annabeth, you should get to bed, I'm calling a war council in the morning." He said quietly. I can tell that he shares my feeling of sympathy for the two girls. I nodded and went back to my cabin. No wonder they acted as if telling them to separate was like being told that they were going to die. They must have been through a lot together, if they're that protective of each other. I climbed into my bed and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

*HERMIONE POV*

_"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mudblood." Came the vicious cackle of Bellatrix Lestrange. I pressed back against the wall hoping to put some more distance between us. I was back at Malfoy Manor after being captured during a mission. _

_"So, how have you been mudblood? Been a while hasn't it? Last time you escaped with that blood traitor, and the precious boy who lived. Or should I say the boy who finally died?" I stiffened. She has no right to talk about Harry! I didn't care if this was effing Bellatrix! She has no right! I looked her straight in the eye._

_"You have absolutely NO right to talk about Harry, and what of your so-called PRECIOUS Lord Voldemort? Did you forget that he's rotting away in hell where he belongs? At least Harry's with his loved ones, and I'm happy for him. So don't speak of him like your even worthy of it." I said menacingly._

_"YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S NOT WORTHY! HOW DARE YOU EVEN SAY THE DARK LORDS NAME! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED, AND SUFFER JUST AS YOU STUPID MUGGLE PARENTS DID! CRUCIO‼" I was angry that she mentioned my parents, how DARE she! I didn't scream for the longest time until she brought out the cursed knife and marked any visible places on my body. It hurt more than the cruciatus curse, not only that but every mark that was made by that knife was permanent. No magical healing or potion would be able to heal it. It was there for life. I screamed in pain. _

_"HAHAHAHAHA! SCREAM LOUDER! I SAID LOUDER! CRUCIO‼" It seemed to go for hours as I screamed and closed my eyes._

_"What's in it for me?" asked a familiar voice. I opened my eyes to find that I was no longer at Malfoy Manor and instead was in a… maze of some sorts. A coffin looking thing was right in front of Dolohov, and they were… talking? They weren't the only ones there, a sandy haired guy as standing by the coffin, he was quite handsome and well built with a sword in his right hand, but his cold blue eyes and the scar that ran from below his right eye to his jaw made him look more threatening than handsome, and I recognized another figure beside Dolohov, my fists clenched at the sight of Bellatrix Lestrange. _

_"We will help you if you help us. With our help you will win the war instantly, letting you avenge your master, and rule the wizarding world." The voice was so spine chilling that even Bellatrix shivered at the sound of it._

_"Let's do it! I can't wait for the stupid order to finally come crashing down!" Bellatrix eagerly said to Dolohov. He seemed to think it over. _

_"To be honest I'm not so sure whether all the things you told us are true, but if it really helps us win the war then… we accept Kronos." Dolohov said with an evil glint in his eyes._

_"Okay, first things fir-… it seems that we have a half-blood watching us." The cold chilling voice said. My eyes widened as the sandy haired guy walked up to me and slashed right through me._

I woke up gasping for air as if I was just drowning, and my night-gown and skin was wet from sweating. I looked around and saw Luna standing over me with concern in her eyes.

"You okay?" she asked.

"yeah." I panted and looked over to the other side if the room where Tyson and Percy slept to find them wide awake and staring at me with the same amount of concern Luna had. I felt a pain in my chest when I saw Percy, and for a second I thought I saw Harry. They looked so much alike that it hurt to look at him. I then noticed that he was sweating too.

"Did you have a… err… dream too?" I asked. He nodded understanding what kind of dream I was referring to.  
"Not nearly as bad as yours though. Once I woke up from my dream I stayed awake and heard you screaming. I was about to get up, but Luna beat me to it. I didn't know what to do." He said. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Hermione what was your dream?" Luna asked the concern still there. I retold my dream to Luna after telling Percy and Tyson to stay out of our business rather harshly, but I couldn't let them get involved in whatever was happening in our world.

Luna nodded, and was thinking it over.

"Hermione, I think you should tell Chiron the dream, it could be important." Luna said seriously.

"How?" I questioned.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling everything's connected, and Chiron's not telling us something." She said suspiciously, and I nodded. There was something up, I just knew it. We got ready for the day and followed Percy and Tyson out when we were done; they were our guides for the camp. I decided to tell Chiron about the dream, but wanted to wait until Percy, and Tyson left. Then the stupid daughter of Athena came up to us.

"Percy, Tyson, we need to go to the sword arena for a war council." My eyes narrowed at the mentioning of a war council. This is what Chiron wasn't telling us! They were in the middle of a bloody war and he didn't think that piece of information was important? I could feel my teeth and hands clench in anger, and I probably would've punched something, or someone, if Luna hadn't put her hand on my shoulder to remind me of my promise.

*FLASHBACK*

_I am so going to beat her in capture the flag! Chiron had explained to me and Luna what capture the flag was, and I'm glad he did, she won't know what hit her! I glared at her until I heard Luna's voice in my head._

_'Hermione, calm down!' I gasped and turned to Luna with a glare, she knew I didn't like it when she entered my mind! _

_'Hermione, we were sent here for a vacation, and your anger aren't doing any good!' she thought._

_'Luna, I'm fine!' I yelled in my mind._

_'No, Hermione, you're not. Please, promise me you'll keep your anger under control." She begged. I glared at her for a long time before I just sighed, exhausted, I could never stay mad at Luna, and she was right, I did need to keep my anger under control._

_"Fine." I muttered. I need some sleep._

_*_FLASHBACK END_*_

"I know, I know." I said. I looked at Annabeth and saw her giving me a look of… sympathy? What the heck? I glared at her, and all she did was turn back around to lead Percy and Tyson away.

"Wait, we're coming too." I said jogging to catch up with them, Luna right behind me.

"Hermione, Chiron just wants Percy and Tyson for the meeting." Annabeth said. I just scowled at her.

"I need to tell him of a dream I had and now." I said in finality. Annabeth sighed and brought us to the sword arena where a table was right in the middle with some campers already present for the meeting. Mrs. O'Leary was in the corned if the building tearing apart a dummy.

"Chiron!" I called. He looked at me surprised before, going white. He walked up to me and I immediately started talking

"How could you? You left us in the dark about a war that was going on her when we clearly deserved the right to know!"

"I'm sorry, but it completely skipped my mind to mention it. I promise, anything you want to know and I'll tell you." I eyed him angrily before calming down, like Luna I couldn't stay mad him either for some reason.

"Okay, then there's one thing I want to know." He nodded for me to go on. "Do you know who Kronos is?"

**Yay! Done with chapter three! I don't know when the next time I update will be, but I hope it's soon! **

**I'd also like to thank those who followed or favorite me or my story!**

**Thank you to: Whitetigermisty, we-all-wish-for-a-little-magic, hvnsllbbygrl, xXThe Solaris MaidenXx, Ichimarus Crossover Queen, Ashies, cosmoGirl666, Perse B.J, DARK ANGEL52897, LeonaMasha, IgnisFelicis, singer321, Sammie Lupin, TsukioTenshi, vampirequeengoddess, XxMaraudersxX, MegaC1993, XxGAARA1494xX, and cbred13! You guys are awesome! **

**But, special thanks to: China hetalia, griffindork93, TsukioTenshi, Ichimarus Crossover Queen, xXThe Solaris MaidenXx, and zypherblaze! You guys really rock! Since this is my first story I wanted some reviews, but I didn't get many. You guys totally got my behind onto the computer chair to type this and the other chapters! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!**

**Bye! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoples! Great to see ya again! Okay, sorry, again, about not updating quick, but I've got so much stuff to do its insane! So, I was thinking of updating every weekend. How's that sound? **

**Also, I was given permission to use the saying 'We need ****_order!'_**** from a favorite of mine. It's called **

**_Preventing the Prophecy._**

**_By: MargoloGrim_**

**_Rated: T_**

**_Summary: Hermione and Luna sacrifice their existence in the dark future to go back to the Marauder's Era, destroy the horcruxes and prevent the prophecy. RL/HG/SB, LL/SS, JP/LE; Time-travel. With Epilogues. _**

**It is complete, and an amazing story! Feel free to check it out; I hope you enjoy it just as much as I did! **

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I, MoonWatersLight, do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Sad, I know. :'( I also do not own the saying 'We need ****_order!' _****it belongs to MargoloGrim.**

**Now… onto the story! Sorry it's short! :D**

Chapter 4

_Previously:_

_"Chiron!" I called. He looked at me surprised before, going white. He walked up to me and I immediately started talking_

_"How could you? You left us in the dark about a war that was going on her when we clearly deserved the right to know!"_

_"I'm sorry, but it completely skipped my mind to mention it. I promise anything you want to know and I'll tell you." I eyed him angrily before calming down, like Luna I couldn't stay mad him either for some reason._

_"Okay, then there's one thing I want to know." He nodded for me to go on. "Do you know who Kronos is?"_

_*_HERMIONE POV_*_

Chiron's face looked weary, and when he talked his voice sounded grave. "Yes, I know who kronos is. Before the gods, the Titans ruled you know. I'm surprised, but then again, you're witches. I don't suppose the wizarding world covers this stuff, huh."

By this time I was berating myself. _'How could I be so stupid? Did the war shorten my knowledge or something?!'_

_"_No, there are classes that do cover stuff like this. They're called muggle studies; they talk about muggle inventions, history, and all different types of beliefs. It must have slipped my mind." I was really put out that I _actually_ didn't remember this.

I glanced at Luna. _'And it really doesn't help that Luna's right here smirking at me.'_ I tried glaring at her, but that only made her smirk widen. _'Darn you Luna!'_

With an indignant huff I turned back to Chiron.

"Anyway, why are you asking?" he attempted to sound upbeat, but it wasn't very convincing.

"I had a… a dream I guess. It was like a vision, but I'm not really sure what it is or if it's real." It seemed very real when I talked to Luna about it, but now when I'm telling it again it feels silly. I mean, couldn't it also be possible that I was just dreaming my fears? Could it be something that I hope wouldn't happen?

"No need to be unsure of this, it's natural for demigods to dream of dangers that involve them." He must have felt my uncertainty or something. He can read me like Luna does, she always knows my feelings somehow, but every time I ask she just says _'I don't know… it's just a feeling.' _She says it so cryptically that it just agitates me not knowing what the heck she means! She really knows how to push my buttons sometimes, and then I wonder if it's such a good thing that she knows me so well.

I know her well too, but she has more control than me so every time I try she just gives me one of those _'what, nothing good?'_ smiles and then I end up scowling at everything in sight.

"So, what was your dream about?" I bet he knew I was going to end up telling him my dream.

I started where my Bellatrix dream ended, telling him how kronos had convinced Dolohov and Bellatrix to help him win the war, and help them win theirs in exchange. He listened with a serious expression the whole time; only until I was done did he speak.

"this war has become even more dangerous than I thought, not only are we fighting a war, but also a wizard war! Well, now that the wizarding world is involved, would you and Luna be so kind to join us in the war council? We need to work all of this out." I nodded, and looked to Luna, only to find that she wasn't there, she must have walked away sometime during my retell of the dream. I frantically scanned the arena, and found her glaring at a tall boy with brown curly hair by the table. Then I noticed something that shocked me, she was glaring, but she was also _blushing!_ Oh god, I haven't seen her blush like that since…*gulp*… _Fred. _Apparently she and Fred liked each other, and she was devastated when she found out he had died. That was one of the reasons she stopped being her loony self I missed so much. I turned to Chiron.

"Let's go discuss this with the others now." He nodded and followed me to the table. He sat at the head of the table, and I took a seat next to him, Luna joining me seconds later. I turned to her and raised an eyebrow. She looked at me and gave me a looked that said _'What?'_ I looked pointedly at the curly brown haired boy she was glaring at a couple minutes ago, catching on to what I was referring to; she blushed and just turned away from me as I smirked. _'Luna 862 and me 1. Oh well, with this I should be able catch up… okay, maybe not, but I'll hopefully get at least 1/8 of the score. *sigh* It's so sad that I keep score.'_

I looked back at the brown haired boy and saw that he was staring at Luna with blue eyes glinting with continuous mischief that could give Fred and George a run for their money. I winced, even now I still can't think of his name without some kind of pain, Fred had an impact on all of us. The boy was still staring at Luna while another boy who looked a lot like him talked, his words clearly falling upon deaf ears as the staring boy was giving Luna his full attention.

I looked at Luna who was concentrating on the table, as if she was trying not to look back at him. I could tell she was falling, and I felt happy for her. Since Fred, she never seemed to like anyone, but what was it about the brown haired boy that made her react like this? Was it good that she was falling so fast? All I know is if he hurts her, I hope he prays to the gods that he even lives! Though it doesn't seem very likely, Luna and I are scary separately, but together… I hope you've written you're will.

I heard Chiron clear his voice and stowed this away for later, also turning my expression back to its original serious face I usually wore during war meetings. He asked everyone to take a seat, and slowly they all came to sit down. I glanced around the table as Annabeth and 'the blonde'/Clarisse led the briefing.

Percy sat next to me with Grover on his other side. A pretty girl with wispy amber hair sat beside Grover, and by the way they held hands under the table I'd say they were a couple. Another pretty girl sat beside her, but she was prettier with blonde silky hair, and by the way she held hands with the buff guy sitting by her I'd say they were also a couple. The buff guy wasn't really 'a sight to see', you would call it, but he had a friendly face that made you want to know the guy regardless. Next was a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair, then another blonde haired guy sat next to him with blue eyes that covered his entire body. Tyson sat beside the blue eye covered boy, and I noticed that he was as far as he could be from me, Luna, and Grover while staying close to Percy. I wonder if he's scared of us… well, I wouldn't be surprised after me and Luna did that to him. The curly brown haired boy came next, and then his, what I assumed, brother. If I wasn't so good at observing then I would have thought them twins. The guy that owned the large hell hound sat on the other side of Chiron, what was his name again? Quar-… Que-… Qui-… Quintus! Now I remember.

"Luke must have known about the Labyrinth entrance." Annabeth said.

_'Oh crap! What did I miss?! Ugh. Not only did the war shorten my knowledge, but my attention span too!'_

"He knew everything about the camp." She sounds kind of… proud?

The amber haired girl cleared her throat. "That's what I was trying to tell you. The cave entrance has been there a long time. Luke used to use it." Wait a minute, who's Luke?

"You knew about the Labyrinth entrance, and you didn't say anything?" said the pretty blonde while frowning. I'm really confused now. Ugh, this isn't like me! Usually I'm more aware, but it seems like I just can't focus today!

The amber haired girl turned green, and I thought she was sick and was about to hurl or something before I noticed she looks, not sick, but embarrassed. She was blushing _green!_ I noticed her ears and saw that they were pointed, like an elf. Now that I really studied her, her face was very elfish, but what is she? Deciding I've seen weirder, I returned to the conversation at hand. I was going to find out later, I wanted to figure it out.

"I didn't know it was important. Just a cave. I don't like yucky old caves." Said elf girl.

"She has good taste," Grover said.

"I wouldn't have paid any attention except… well, it was Luke." She turned even greener, and I was glad that she was green from embarrassment instead of nausea.

Grover huffed, jealous. "Forget what I said about good taste." I didn't know what was going on and who was the heck Luke was, and it was driving me insane.

"Okay, who is Luke?" I asked. Clarisse looked as if she had just noticed the fact that I was here.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she said making a disgusted face. It took all of my willpower not to glare at her, and since I had no idea how to react except anger I made my face indifferent.

"We were let into the meeting with permission from Chiron." Luna answered before I could even speak, probably sensing my anger.

Clarisse turned to Chiron. "Why did you let _them _in here? I thought only people who are _important_ to the war are here."

I grit my teeth so hard it felt as if they would fall off, I could hear Luna's fist clench so hard I'm pretty sure the whole hand popped. I knew she felt the same as me, we've been in a war, we're _still _in a war, and now were in another one that doesn't just involve us, but our kind as well! And she says were not important? We've lost so many, we've watched as loved ones died, and couldn't do a damn thing about it! She doesn't know that, but it was infuriating all the same.

"Clarisse, they are important. Their world is also in a war, and kronos has teamed up with them! This war is now all of a sudden a ticking bomb waiting to explode! It has become probably the most dangerous war in history, now that it involves wizards! Luna and Hermione are our only hope on knowing what we're up against." Chiron yelled. A furious Chiron must not happen often because everyone's eyes went wide with shock.

"this war will not be easy, it will go down as the most gruesome war in history, and right now is not the time to make enemies with each other, we need to stick together." I felt guilty, ever since I came to this camp all I've ever made is enemies, and now that I see we're all now in this war together, I know it's time to unite and trust each other like how me and Luna are with our comrades back home. I looked at Clarisse to see that she felt the same. Quietly Luna, Clarisse, and I got up and shook hands to symbolize a truce.

Luna and I turned to Annabeth and went to shake her hands too, I did feel bad about her, she was only trying to protect her home, and I know Luna and I would do the same. Still, Luna and I have been through so much that every little thing set us off, and into battle mode. Well, it was mostly me; Luna got a hold of herself much quicker.

I saw Chiron smile from the corner of my eye, I now know why I couldn't stay mad at him, and he was like Luna in way, always trying to make things better and happy. They both have an aura that just makes you feel like there's always a way, despite the events, despite the odds, they both always had hope. That's the reason why me and Luna went together so well, she lost so much, but kept her hope, I lost a lot too, including my hope, but kept my courage, 'my stubbornness' she would tease me about. I needed Luna's hope just as much as she needed my courage.

We sat back down after shaking hands and continued the meeting. We learned quite a bit about Luke, kronos, and their army. They also told us about Percy and the _empousa_, and how she mentioned an attack on the camp. We talked about the war until it came to the part where I told my dream. They listened intently, well, except the two curly brown haired boys, they still thought it was serious, but like the twins I know, they have a habit of trying to make serious things into something humorous.

I told them everything I told Chiron about my dream, and everyone's expressions turned sad at the mention of the sandy haired boy, turns out that boy was Luke. I don't blame them for being sad, getting betrayed by someone who was as close as family hurts, and that's exactly what they're going through right now.

I knew it would eventually come to explaining the war like we did for Chiron, but it didn't mean I was all prepared to talk about it without a painful memory. I'm not proud to say I didn't cry. I haven't cried in a long time, having so many people you care about dying every day, and being there to witness it… it becomes routine to the point where it doesn't affect you anymore.

We gave them the information they needed, and once we were finished we went back to discussing the war.

"So, how are we supposed to ask the wizards for help?" Annabeth asked.

"Easy, me and Hermione will go to the headquarters for the order, and call a meeting. There we will…" Luna didn't get to finish as a falcon patronus entered the room.

"We need _order_!" the voice of Ronald Weasley echoed across the room before it went silent. I knew exactly what this meant, they needed help. It was the code we had agreed on and right now the order needed our help.

My expression turned cold and stony as I quickly transfigured my clothes into my battle clothes. I turned to Luna and saw that she had done the same. We both turned toward Chiron and saw everyone looking at us in fear once they saw our faces. When we go into a battle or mission we don't go looking innocent, we go looking ready to do our part in the war.

"We have to go; we'll make sure to tell the order of our plans while we're there." They flinched from my cold, merciless voice.

"Let's go Hermione." Luna's voice was like mine, and again they flinched from it. We took hold of each other's hands and apparated on the spot.

**Done! I hope my writing is a little better at least, yes, I know I suck, but I will keep trying!**

**Thank you to:**

**SaraKamilla, noodleloverxDDD, Writer In The Valley, Viver555, jane black granger, Mwhahahaha 18, Youko's Little Girl, Soph 19, dragon-girl94, Jazaline Coriana Lupas, and Hayley Granger **

**For favoriting or following! Or both! Thank you so much! **

**Szayel's Angel: Yes, you sure are! Anyone who reviews for me is very special! It really makes me happy when you do! I assure you he will come! But he comes like he does in the book, at the ranch, but that's all I'm saying. **

**xXThe Solaris MaidenXx: Aww! I'm blushing! Thank you so much! No, not yet. This is ****_'The Battle of the Labyrinth' _****and if you've read the book, which I'm positive you have done, **

***SPOILER ALERT, even though I'm sure everyone has already read the book, better safe than sorry!* **

**Quintus dies in the end. Thanks, I'm going to need all the luck I can get with school, but I promise, this being my first story, I ****_won't_**** give up!**

**Tsukiyo Tenshi: I promise I will!**

**Annabeth Campbel: Eh, I already knew that. Don't worry I won't take any offence. Writing sucks, I already knew that too. Maybe the plot is stupid to you, but it's my stupid plot, that I really enjoy writing. Hermione being b****y is kind of the point. She has to be someone from the war that is too cautious of her surroundings, and doesn't trust too easily unless necessary. She still has some of her that keeps her mind sane though, and that's what Luna is for. I agree that Luna NEEDS to be her dreamy self, but the war would affect anyone and take away stuff like that. No, she's not bot Luna. She is the hope, and Hermione is the courage that ties them together. I'm not saying that Luna doesn't have courage, and Hermione doesn't have hope left, but they both have something that the other needs most. Trust me, Luna is far from being a robot, she has more feelings than Hermione at least. Hermione reacts a lot to her battle instincts. I know it's just your personal view and I respect that fully! I'm not one of the types to blow up in people's face because they express their feelings. Of course I'll laugh at them for trying to hurt my feelings about the story, but when you say it the way you do, I'm completely fine about it. You can take a person more seriously when they don't react so vehemently. (I just used a vocabulary word from a story we're on at school! Woohoo!) Sorry for saying it like this, but I also hope this explains to people why Hermione and Luna act the way they are… but maybe sometime later in the story Luna heals a bit and starts to turn back to her dreamy self. Shoot! I said too much!**

**Guest: *sob* it almost killed me to do it, but I did. *sob* I KILLED HARRY POTTER‼ I'm ashamed. But I promise after this story I'll write another NicoxHermione story where Harry is ALIVE! Hmm… I've had an interesting plot that I would love to write… maybe I can start writing early, but I'm not sure. Updating would be slower than usual because of school. I'll think about that.**

**Jazaline Coriana Lupus: I already answered you on a PM, but I will say it for everyone else to hear. That ways they know the answer to your question too. Not really, there are some changes to pairings, but it's for sure Harry and Ginny, even though they died. *sob* Yes to your other question, which will be revealed later in the story. And again thank you for reviewing! It means a lot!**

**Hayley Granger: Again already answered in PM, but for the others to understand. IT WILL HAPPEN! Like I said, he comes in during the ranch scene. We just have to be patient! I know being patient, BOO! But it WILL HAPPEN! I SWEAR IT!**

**Yeah, so thank you to those people! Your reviews really keep me writing! Thank you very much! I will try to answer more questions you ask without saying too much about story plans. **

**Again, feel free to check out ****_Preventing the Prophecy_****!**

**Bye! :D**


End file.
